The Traveler
by Annabeth J C
Summary: So I stink at summaries, but I'll try. Annabeth goes somewhere, and meets someone important. Don't want to spoil. And NO percabeth in this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first book in my new book series, The Traveler. Okay okay I know I shouldn't be making another story, but this one I might forget and it's amazing, I might add. So anyway, hope you love it, and PLEASE REVIEW! Here we go...**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Well...I've had an interesting week. First I was visited by the goddess, Hecate, and then I got the best gift of my life, and now I'm being sucked into a book. How's that for weird, it's just down right strange, even for demigod standards. How did I get myself into this one you might ask? If you are asking that, good question. It started April 20th, when I got gift from my mom...

_Flashback_

_ I had been reading my favorite book 'History of Greek Architecture__' on the couch when the doorbell rang._

___"I'll get it!"_

___I ran to the door, but when I opened it there was a __'_ups_' truck driving away, no, on the side it said "Hermes Express." I looked down and saw a huge box. It had a label saying 'to Annabeth.' I dragged it inside, I opened it and gasped. It was a big thing of books! And all in ancient Greek! I started to pull some out. There was ' The Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring' and 'Alex Rider, Stormbraker' and 'I Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.' and 'Maximum Ride, the Angel Experiment' and last but not least 'The Museum of Thieves.' I grabbed the 'Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring' and flipped through the pages, all of which were written in ancient Greek. I smiled from ear to ear. And started reading._

_Two days later._

_It was 5:28 P.M. and I had just gotten to the beach. Why the beach? Because last night I had gotten a message in a dream from a god, I don't know which one, saying to be here at 5:30 P.M. I waited there for a few minutes before anything happened, but when it did, it was not what I had expected. It started with a warm glow, then it got brighter and it kept getting brighter. But the strangest thing was that it was surrounding me. Then I was on the ground. I got up, and went to dinner._

_Five days later, earlier today._

_I was reading 'The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring' alone in my cabin, and I had just finished it. I shut the book. "I wish I could go in the book, and meet the characters." Then the wind picked up. And then, everything went black._

_End of Flashback._

I woke up not knowing what happened or where I was, but I've started to remember. As to where I am, I have no idea. Strange right, well, I've remembered what happened before I passed out, and I've taken inventory of my backpack and pockets: canteen of nectar, plastic bag with ambrosa squares, water bottle, apple, flashlight, and my weapons (knife, bow with arrows, a sword, and shield, all of which where turned into smaller things except for my knife and my Yankees baseball hat that turned me invisible), all that was in my backpack, and in my pocket was a granola bar... that's it. I took my knife out and checked my watch. It was 3:27 P.M. I had been unconscious for almost an hour and a half! I stood up, brushed myself off, and started walking. Where to, you ask? Well, I have no idea, again.

**Phew I've been working on that chapter for weeks, trying to make it complete. So, you know the drill, please review. Chapter 2 on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everyone I'm back, I would like to thank Fantasy writer45678, pink penguins, and Fangirl for reviewing. with that said... I present to you... Chapter 2.**

**LEGOLAS'S POV**

**It's always nice to meet someone new... right?**

We had been running for days looking for Mary and Pippin, but with little luck in actually finding them. Tracking them was easy though. Orcs are so big and they don't try to cover their tracks. Plus, my elf eyes could see them whenever we reached a high spot. I was doing it now, watching the orcs. Suddenly, I caught sight of a different band of orcs. Not so strange...except they where fighting as if their lives depended on it.  
"Legolas, what do you see?" Aragorn asked.  
I brought my attention back to the original band of orcs who where now setting up camp.  
"They stop for the night, for the first time I believe." I replied.  
Aragorn nodded, this was enough information for now. Then I turned my gaze to the other orcs. They were still fighting, but there numbers were fewer. I looked for who was fighting them, but only catching glimpses. I saw a flash of blond hair, but that was it.

"What are ye staring at, laddie?" Gimli asked me, cutting into my thoughts.

"Excuse me, I was not staring. But-" I started to say, but was cut off by Aragorn .

"No Legolas, Gimli is correct, you were staring." Aragorn said.

"Ha!" Gimli shouted.

I ignored them and turned my attention back to the blond person. They whirled around slicing through two more orcs. They stopped for a second, but that was enough. I saw their face. I gasped, it was a girl.

"Ye still staring, laddie. In fact you should pick your jaw up off the ground." Gimli said with a chuckle. "Ye never did tell us. What are you staring at?"

I closed my mouth. "A group of about 50 orcs or so." I replied.

"That is nothing out of the ordinary." Aragorn said. "What shocks you so _mellon_ nin."

"They were fighting but there was only one person fighting them and..." I looked back at her. She was walking away from all the dead orcs, all of which she had killed. "They beat all the orcs, single handed. And 'they' is a girl."

Aragorn and Gimli looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure it was a girl?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes." I replied

"What weapon did she use?" Aragorn asked.

I thought for a moment, "A knife."

"Was she skilled with it?"

"Very."

"Was she pretty?" Gimli cut in.

"Very." I repeated.

"Anything else that you noticed about her we should know?" Aragorn asked.

"She was dressed oddly, and she is headed east."

"Maybe we'll run into the las." Gimli said.

Aragorn and I laughed at Gimli, "Was she headed toward Mary and Pippin?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes." I said.

"We had better get moving." Aragorn said. Gimli and I nodded, and started runningrunning to Mary and Pippin.

It took about 5 minutes of running before we reached the orcs who had been killed by the blond girl, "Wow, you weren't exaggerating when you said 50." Aragorn said.

I nodded and looked over the dead orc body's, each of which had a gash or stab in them. I looked east, towards the girl. She was sitting under an apple tree, not far away at all.

"Aragorn, Gimli, do you see that apple tree less than a mile away?" I asked them.

They looked where I was pointing. They both squinted, and Aragorn nodded, but Gimli kept squinting. "What about the tree, Legolas?" Aragorn asked me.

"The girl is next to it, I think she's resting because she's not moving." I replied.

They nodded, and we ran to the tree, but when we got there, she was nowhere in sight. We stopped dead in our tracks. Where is she?

"Ow!" Gimli shouted.

Aragorn and I looked at him. "What is it Gimli?" Aragorn asked.

"An apple just hit me in the head." He said. Aragorn and I laughed at him, but my blood ran cold when i felt something sharp press against my neckneck.

"Slowly, turn around." A voice hissed in my ear. I stole a glance at Aragorn, and byby the look on his face, he also was being held against his will. We did as the voice said.

"Tell your short friend to drop his weapon, now!" The blond girl said very forcefully.

"Gimli, drop your ax." Aragorn said.

"Legolas, is this the blond you saw?" Gimli asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"What is the short one talking about, and who are you." The blond girl growled.

"I'm Aragorn, this is Gimli, and that's Legolas." Aragorn said.

"A man, a dwraf, and an elf." She said. She lowered the knife she was holding to my neck, and put down her sword she was holding to Aragorns' neck. We took that moment and grabbed our weapons.

"Now what's your name?" Gimli asked her.

"Annabeth." She said, but she obviously wasn't worried about all the weapons pointed at her.

"That's a strange name." He said matter-of-factly.

"I was thinking the same thing of your name, now, what did you mean when you said you saw me?" She asked Legolas.

"I have really good eyesight, but where were you when we got here?" Legolas remarked.

Annabeth pointed up, in the tree, "You were too distracted by 'shortie' over here to notice me drop from the tree."

We nodded and sheathed our weapons, well Gimli didn't. Then I heard a small _crack, _as if someone had stepped on twig a little ways away. I looked in that direction and a small band of orcs about 8 our so.

"There's about 8 orcs headed out way." I told everyone, but Annabeth held her hand, stopping us from getting out our weapons out.

"Allow me to show you what I can do." Annabeth said with a smug grin.

"Fine." Aragorn said. I looked at him, was he seriously letting her do this?

"But you'll have to stay in the tree." She said. So, we started climbing. Gimli was reluctant at first, but he eventually came. I had thought Annabeth was going to climb after us but she just stood there.

"I'm going to disappear for a few minutes but promises me you'll stay in that tree, got it." Annabeth said.

We nodded then she put something on her head, and was gone. 5 minutes later, the orcs I had seen were at our tree. We all had our weapons ready, just in case. But we didn't need them. Not 10 seconds after they got here one fell to the ground, dead. The others looked at him, then pulled out their weapons.

"Who goes there! Show yourself coward!" The ugliest one, who must have been the leader, growled. "No man can defeat me!" He continued.

All of the sudden, there was a knife sticking through his chest. "You were correct, I in fact, am no man." Annabeth pulled her knife out of him and he fell to the ground. Then she slashed and stabbed the last 6. We jumped out of the tree.

"Well Legolas, you were right. She is amazing." Aragorn remarked.

"And pretty." Gimli whispered into my ear.

Me and Aragorn looked each other in the eye, and nodded. Someone like Annabeth would be helpful to us.

"Annabeth, would you like to come with us, we are looking for 2 friends of ours, and we could use someone like you." I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know-" She was cut off by Aragorn.

"How about a bet, you fight us each individually, and if one of us wins, you come with us, but if you beat all of us, then you can go. What do you say?" Aragorn asked.

Annabeth thought for a moment, "I accept your challenge."

**Phew, that was hard for me, so please review, and OH I need someone who can speak elvish to be my translator, if you accept I'll send you a PM**. **Thanks again for reading, and bye for now. ;D**


	3. And The Winner Is

**I'm really excited about this chapter, but I must warn you, the following chapter is probably not accurate, but for the sake of the plot of this chapter, just remember that I know this would normally not happen. Okay, enjoy.**

**Annabeth's POV **

**And the Winner is...**

What was I thinking! I am with some of the greatest fighters _ever, _and I agreed to fight them. How will I ever get out of this one. I pulled out my knife and looked at my reflection in the bronze surface. My hair was a mess so I pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Who would you like to face first?" Aragorn asked me. So I'm still in shock that I actually got into "The Lord of the Rings," and now I've met three of the main people.

"Shortie first." I told him.

"I heard that!" Gimli yelled at me.

"I know."

Me and Gimli faced each other, our weapons drawn. I silently laughed. It was me and my knife, against Gimli and his ax. Aragorn and Legolas stepped back to avoid the fight. "Go." Aragorn told us.

Gimli charged me but I easily avoided it, I carefully (but with enough force) kicked him in the back making him drive his ax into the tree, making it stuck. As he tried to pull it free, I kicked him in the back of the knee, making him fall on his back, and pointed my knife at his neck. I had won in less then 45 seconds. I looked at Aragorn and Legolas, who were staring at me, with wide eyes.

"Aragorn, you next." I told him.

He walked over and faced me. I sheathed my knife and got my sword out, "How many weapons do you have?" he asked.

"About four with me."

"Are you ready?" Legoas asked, "Go."

I knew Aragorn was a better fighter then Gimli, so he wasn't going to just charge me. Time to change it up for them. I charged him. He was shocked but he was still able to side-step my attack. We went on for about ten minutes' before he made a mistake, I was able to kick his feet out from under him and point my sword at his throat. "Looks like I win again. Legolas you ready?" I said.

Gimli and Legolas were staring at me, mouths' hanging open, as I held my hand out to Aragorn. He accepted and I hauled him up, and put my sword away and got my knife out again. Legolas pulled out his knives and faced me. "Go." Aragorn said.

Legolas had watched both of my fights, but I had done different things each time, so I hoped he was confused. Then I got a crazy idea, I threw my knife at him. I knew he would either dodge it or deflect it, but I still aimed for his side so it wouldn't maim or kill him. As I guessed he was momentarily distracted, and I took that moment to make my move. I lunged at him, empty handed, and took his knives from him. I threw them into a tree. They sunk into it so deep that only the hilts could be seen. He threw a punch but I went ducked down and kicked him in the stomach. As he caught his breath, I did a spinning side-kick and nailed him in the side, knocking him flat on his face. I put my foot an his back when he tried to get up. I had one. I had beaten all three of them. I looked at Aragorn and Gimli. They were staring at us, their eyes wide, their mouths making perfect O's. I walked over to them, "Well, I won, a deals a deal." I said.

"I guess you're right. Goodbye Annabeth, it was an honer meeting you." Aragorn said.

"Good luck on your travels, las." Gimli said.

I waited to see if Legolas was going to say anything, but he remained quiet. "Well I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye."

And with that they continued east. I climbed back into the tree and started shoving apples into my backpack. I had only grabbed two or three before I found myself watching them walk off. Then I can't explain what I did next, but the next thing I know, I'm running after them. "Hey guys, wait up, I've changed my mind I want to come with you." I yelled as I ran to catch up with them.

**Tada done with chapter 3, and here is something I'm going to start doing.  
"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life"  
John 3:16.  
Well Please review! PLEEEEEEEESE. :D  
Thanks again for reading, BYE ;).  
**


	4. The Get-To-Know-You-Game

**I know, I'm a horrible person... :'( So, normally I would spend about 250 words apologizing, but I got one review I think I must address, so, sorry, but I needed to bring attention to this review.**

* * *

**Arya1234321, you said you wished I hadn't posted the Bible verse (and correct me if I'm wrong) well I'm sorry, but I am a christian, so I will post verses, and if you don't like them, you don't have to read them. I'm not trying to be mean or rude or anything, just if you don't like it, no one's making you read it.**

* * *

**Alright, on to the story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Aragorn's POV

We walked in silence. There was obvious tension between Legolas and Annabeth, I couldn't be sure, but I think Legolas is embarrassed because he lost to a girl. Okay, so, of course he is. We all are a bit, but he's just being a poor sport. Annabeth was a worthy opponent, and Legolas should come to terms with that. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Annabeth had caught up to me.  
"Hey." Annabeth said.  
"Oh, hi Annabeth." I said, still lost in thought.  
"You're thinking that Legolas is embarrassed, aren't you?" she added quietly.  
I looked at her bewildered, "How did you know that?"  
"Well, for starters, you keep glancing at me, then him. And you're lips are moving but no sound is coming out." she pointed out.  
"Oops."  
"Yeah, so, how long until you think he warms up to me." She almost sounded... longing? Surely not.  
"To tell you the truth miss Beth, I don't really know."  
"Don't call me 'miss Beth' ever again."  
I chuckled at that, "Whatever you say."  
"So," she said changing the subject, "you said you were looking for two friends of yours? Where are they?"  
I gave her a sad look, "They've been captured by a band of orcs."  
She nodded, lost in thought, "So you've been tracking the orcs in hopes of finding them. What are their names?"  
"Mary and Pippen."  
She nodded slightly. "So... How were they captured."  
"It's a long story."  
"We've got a while." She said  
"Well, we were traveling, Legolas, Gimli, Mary, Pippen, two other hobbits, a wizard, a prince, and myself..." And I found myself telling her the whole story, of our quest for the Ring, how we are constantly being attacked by orcs, the gobblins, the death of Gandalf, the death of Boramear. Everything. She was a great listener, and didn't ask many questions. And over all, I enjoyed her company. As I finished the story, Legolas and Gimli caught up to us.  
"So las, you now know our story, now would ye tell us yours? How did ye happen to stumble upon us weary travelers?" Gimli said sarcastically.  
Annabeth laughed, "Oh, that was a complete accident." she said with a glint in her eye, "And to be honest, I have no idea how I got here, I was at my home, then, there was this wind, then I woke up here." She was no longer the cheerful girl I had seen seconds ago, she seemed sad.  
"Tell us about your home. What's it like?" I asked  
"It's a long, long ways away... I think. It's so different from here. There are buildings taller then the tallest trees, there are machines that can move incredibly fast without horses, there are things that show moving images, and the books, oh the books, there are so many. And the people, my friends, family..." She was getting chocked up.  
"You don't to continue if you don't want to." I told her.  
She pulled out a piece of paper with an image her and two boys on it and handed it to me. The one on her right had black hair and sea green yes, he was slightly taller then her, the one on her left was shorter and had brown curly hair and a slight goatee.  
"Those are my best friends, on the left is Grover, and the right Percy." she said

* * *

**Well, I apologize for the shortness, I was trying to get it up quick, I wasn't pleased with the ending, I wanted to have more of a cliff hanger, but I am really bad at boring 'walking and talking' plots, but I did my best. So, verse of the day:  
Psalm 136:3 Give thanks to the Lord of Lords, his love endures forever.**


	5. I don't have a clever name for this

**So, now I'm way into writing this, so I'll be updating as much as I can :) I really wanna get to the story, but before I do, I've always wanted to do this, I do not** **own Percy Jackson or Lord of the Rings, I just own the amazing plot, MWAHAHAHAHA, and cookies, I have cookies. Oh, and I still need an elvish translator, whoever is my translator will get the first chapter of my last book in this series, I had that thought up before the rest of this story was thought up. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5 Legolas's POV

After watching how sad Annabeth had gotten after talking about her friends, I felt bad for her, she was just a lost girl, and it looked like this wasn't the first time she had been either. I put that thought to the side of my mind, I'll investigate on that later. While Aragorn was examining the image on paper, I made my way up to Annabeth.

"Hello." I started.

"Hi." She replied.

"Annabeth, we never asked, how old are you?" I asked

"17." She said matter of factly.

"17?! But how can a 17 year old girl fight better then most full-grown men I've ever see-" That last part slipped out before I could stop myself.

She looked at me, "You think I'm a good fighter?"

"I, uh, well, yeah!" I managed to stutter out. Why did she make me so tongue tied?

"Well, thanks... I think." She said. We looked at each other, and she smiled, a wide, gleeful grin, and I smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you and the black haired boy, Percy right, are you lovers?" I asked carefully.

"What?! No, no way, no, he's my best friend, but, no." She stuttered out, I couldn't help but laugh, "What are you laughing at, I find nothing funny about this."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you to blush," which only made her blush more, "I was simply curious."

She tried to look angry, but soon, we were both laughing, she had a beautiful laugh.

Aragorn and Gimli, who were leading the way, gave us strange looks, but we couldn't blame them.

"So, now I get to ask you, do you have a lover?" She said after our laughter subsided.

"No, not really." I said.

"Not really? How can it be 'not really?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I have this friend, and we tried once, but it didn't work. We agreed that is was better to just stay friends, me and her." I said as casually as I could.

" I know that feeling." she said, "And what about you two," she said to Gimli and Aragorn, "do either of you have lovers?"

"Yes." Aragorn said.

Then while Gimli went into some big sermon about the theory that there might not be female dwarfs and that young dwarfs just pop out of holes in the ground, I quietly, so only she could hear, explained Aragorn's love situation.

After Gimli finished Aragorn said, "One thing I'm curious about though, earlier, when you fought the eight orcs, you turned invisible, how? Do you also have a ring of power?"

"A what? Look, this turns me invisible, it was a gift from my mom... a very long time ago." She said as she pulled out a strange object, it was shaped like a bowl with one side longer then the rest. She handed it to Aragorn. "It's a hat, look." She held it slightly above her head so she didn't turn invisible.

"Ok, I was just checking." He said handing it back to her.

"You could try it, if you want." She said mischievously.

He smiled, "Alright, I think I will." And he put it on, as soon as it touched his head, he was gone.

I looked at Annabeth, "That's supposed to happen, right?"

"Yep." she said, popping the 'p'

"Oi, lad, where'd ya go?" Gimli said looking around.

"I'm right here," he took off the hat showing us where he was, and had a huge smile on his face, "that's amazing Annabeth." She just grinned

"Your mother must be amazing if she can make these wonderful things." I said. Her grin faded.

"She... She's no longer with us." Annabeth said looking at the ground.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

She lifted her head and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh," she whispered, then looked at me, "did you hear that?"

I listened, I had been so distracted by Annabeth I hadn't been listening. I looked at everyone. "Orcs!"

* * *

**Well, 799, not bad :) so, just a quick re-cap: elvish translator, spoilers, own zip, and cookies.**


	6. Whoa, short chapter, sorry

**OH MY COW, so I loved it when y'all said you wanted a verse, and btw, the only reason I didn't post one in the last chapter is because it was 1:00 o'clock A.M. when I posted the chapter, so I was tired and just forgot to. So here's one for the last chapter:**

**Psalm 40:3 Sing the praises of the Lord, you his faithful people; praise his holy name.**

**And I own zip, as far as you know, AND I GOT PIZZA TOO (as my cousin says, are you jelly?)**

**Now, onto the story :) (BTW, thought I'd be a bit evil today, MWA HAHAHAHA)**

* * *

Chapter 7 Percy's POV

I walked towards the Athenan cabin in high hopes of finding Annabeth, she had been so wraped up in her book we hadn't been able to talk much. As much as she bored me with useless architect facts, she was fun to talk to. I knocked on her cabin door, but there was no reply.

"Annabeth," I called, "you in here." I slowly opened the door, and peeked my head inside, nothin. Her book was just laying open on her bunk.

I left her cabin and decided to ask Chiron if he had seen her.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her, but I too wish to speak with her, she has received a piece of mail from her father. When you find her, would you give it to her please." Chiron said handing me an envelope.

"Sure thing." I replied.

"Thank you my boy." He said with his usual cheerful smile.

I shoved the note in my pocket, and walked off to find Annabeth. Where is she?

* * *

**Good spot to switch to Annabeth's POV. Y'all didn't think I'd leave you without a little Leggy and Annie did you, oh no, I'm not calling them that ever again, that just sounds wrong. ;)**

* * *

Aragorn's POV

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

"We're allowed to help this time, right?" Gimli asked Annabeth.

She smiled, "If you want."

"Woo hoo." Gimli said, making me chukle. "I bet I can kill more orcs then you las, and the elf." He said with confidence.

"I'll take you up on that bet, you in Legolas?" She asked him.

He nodded, "You're on."

"May the best dwarf win." Gimli said.

"I'm not a dwarf, but I do intend to win." She said with a smirk.

Then the orcs came. There was about 37 ish, but in a few moments there would be none. The fight was a piece of lambas bread, only lasted a few minutes, and there was no injuries.

"6." Gimli said proudly.

"I got 9, but I wasn't participating." I said

"10." Anabeth said.

"Well, looks like I win, I got 12." Legolas said with a smirk.

Then I remembered what the original mission was, and got serious. "We'd bettter get moving, especially if we want to catch Merry and Pippen by night fall." They all nodded grimly. I decided we had wasted enough time walking, so I took off running. I was leading, then Legolas not far behind, and Annabeth was close to him, with the usual Gimli falling behind.

* * *

** So, I wanted to do more, but I don't know what to do to be able to tie everything in yet. Plus I really wanted to get another chapter up. Also, I would like to respond to a few reviews, they weren't mean or anything, I liked them a lit, I just want to respond :)**

**#1, **Applejack456

I don't know Elvish, but I'm sure all of this stuff is online. Not to question your judgement or anything, but I don't think anyone actually speak Elvish. Sorry.  
I just read this today, and I think you are doing really great with your writing! Keep it up and update soon please!  
I love cookies!1  
:)

**Hey, thank you so much, and I don't know if anyone speaks it either xD, I just read stories and there are long sentences in elvish, and that's where I got that idea. And I have no idea why I didn't think to look online... Slipped my mind I guess xD Thanks again**

**~Annabeth J C**

**#2, **Anis29 **(I just thought everyone should know this person is smart)**

This is a really great story! Except, um, it's Merry, not Mary. Meriadoc.

**Hey, THANK YOU, I battled with myself for 15 minutes trying to remember which it was... Epic fail on my part xD thanks again.**

**~Annabeth J C**

**And if y'all want to, I could still give out that first chapter to the last book in this series, but I just have to figure out how to pick who to give it to, some kind of contest? Leave a review if you have ideas please.**

**And this chapters' Bible verse:**

**Matthew 11:28 ****Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. **

**This Bible verse was recommended to me by "Supergreekgeek." They were right, that is a very good verse, and that reminds me, if you ever need prayers or a verse or just someone to talk to, please, send me a message.**

**Alright, I'll leave y'all alone now, get some rest, school will be here before you know it :P**

**~Annabeth J C**

**P.S. If you have any question's, leave a review, I'll answer it in the next chapter. I know I've probably been unclear with loads of stuff.**


	7. Yowzah

**Hey y'all, I'm back with another chapter :D So yeah own zip, and here's today's Bible verse:**

**John 16:33 I have told you these things so that you would find comfort in Me. In this world, you will suffer; but be courageous, for I have overcome the world!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

We ran for about 20 minutes before we reached a slight hill and Legilas ran to the top and... stared off into the distance? Wait, hadn't he said something about having good eyesight? I'll investigate later.

I walked up to him, "See anything interesting?" I asked

He looked at me. "Kinda, in about 30 miles there's a band of orcs, the ones' we're looking for."

I nodded, "Then we better get going."

He nodded back, then went to talk to Aragorn for a few moments. I walked up to Gimli who was quite winded, "You alright?" I asked.

"Why of course, we- we dwarves are natural sprinters." He said between gasps for air.

I just smiled at him, holding back my laughter. "I can see that."

"Quite right." He said with pride.

"Gimli, Annabeth, we must continue on." Aragorn said.

"Aye, that we must." Gimli said.

We started running once again, and I was able to keep up with Legolas, but Gomli was a little less fortunate, about 9 feet behind me.

"Come on Gimli!" I shouted over my shoulder, I was looking over my shoulder as I said it and didn't notice Legolas stopping, and acidentally tripped over him, and fell flat on my face, "ow."

Legolas helped me up, stifling laughter, "Sorry." But he obviously wasn't.

"Mhm, sure you are." I replied.

"Guys, you hear that, right?" Aragorn asked.

It sounded like thunder was getting closer, "Horses, lots of them, getting close." Legolas said.

"Quick, over here." Aragorn said, running over to some boulders.

We all crouched down behind the boulders, and waited for the horses to pass. There were dozens of horses and their riders were human.

Aragorn stood up and walked to the top of the hill. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?!" They turned around and surrounded us, all weapons pointed at us.

"What business does a man, a dwarf, an elf, and a girl have in these lands, speak quickly." The leader said.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said.

The leader, or "horse master" as Gimli called him, dismounted and looked at him, "I would cut off your head, dwarf," he said it like dwarf was the worst insult that could be said, "if it stood but a little higher off the ground."

Legolas drew his bow, "You would die before your stroke fell." He said angerly.

I stuck my arm out in front of him and forced his bow down. "I am Aragorn," he started, "son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, and Annabeth, we are friends of Rohan, and of Theodin, your king." Aragorn said calmly.

"Theodin no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." The leader/ horse master said. He signaled to the other soldiers and they put thier weapons away, "Saromun has poisoned the mind of the king and claims lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished." He continued. I thought he was finished but he continued, "The white wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked, abd everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He finished.

"We are no spies-" Aragorn started but the leaderinterupted him,

"How can I be sure of _that one"_ he pointed at me, "is not a spy, you said nothing of her except a name, not even if she is human?" He said accusingly.

My turn to speak up I guess, "I am Annabeth Chase from Long Island south, daughter of Athena, and I am a half-blood." I said with pride.

Everyone looked at me quisically, then Aragorn continued, "We track a band of orcs westward across the plane, they've taken two of our friends captive."

The leader turned his attention back to Aragorn, "The ircs are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night." He said sadly.

Then Gimli spoke up, "But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragon explained.

The leader looked at him then shook his head sadly, "We left none alive. We piled the bodies and burned them."

I looked past him and saw a huge plume of smoke. "Dead?" Was all Gimli could muster.

"I am sorry," he said then whistled and two horses without riders walked up, "may these horses help you on your journey, farewell." He mounted his horse, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. These are forsaken lands, we rideon." He said.

We mounted the horses, it was me and Aragorn on one horse and Gimli and Legolas on the other. We rode for 10 minutes before reaching the source of the smoke, and it was not a pretty sight. There were heads on stakes surrounding a pile of burning orc bodies. You could smell the stench of burning flesh from 7 minutes away. We jumped off the horses and ran to the pile.

Gimli was digging through the pile with his ax, then froze. "It's one of their wee belts."

I hung my head and Legolas pulled me and Gimli into a hug, but Aragorn... It was horrible to watch him scream in sadness. It was heart breaking. He sat on the ground then froze. He started running his hand through the grass and doing his tracking thing.

"Their bonds were cut." He informed. I think he just is talking to himself.

"What madness would drive them in there." Gimli asked.

I smiled and looked at Legolas, "Let's go find some hobbits."

* * *

**So sorry, could not find the scene with Aragorn doing his tracking stuff, I looked for days, other then that, the scene with "horse master" is pretty much word for word in the movie world. Except for a few things here and there.**

**LOL, when I started this chapter I was like, "oh shoot, this chapter is gonna be way short."**

**OK, IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE, READ! **

**If you want a HUGE spoiler tell me, cause it's really important! It's a vote. :) Like I said, hugely important, it has to do with the next book in the series. **


End file.
